


Rozdział 17: Wzywałeś, Castielu?

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Prompt: Strona/rozdział “Biblii Winchesterów”. Próbowałam napisać to tak, jakby napisał to Chuck. Jak wyszło, to już ocenicie sami.Betowała Rzan.





	

Seria 6

Książka 22

_Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo_

 

Rozdział 17

**Wzywałeś, Castielu?**

 

Wpatrywał się w słoik z krwią, a emocje rozbrzmiewały mu w uszach. Czas tego miejsca błyszczał przed oczami Castiela. Jego anielska łaska znała laboratorium Crowleya bardzo dobrze, zdaniem niektórych, aż za dobrze.

Anioł w końcu usłyszał szelest piór i znajomy głos:

— Wzywałeś mnie, Cas?

— Tak — odparł, nie patrząc na niego. — Mamy problem. Jedzie tu Dean Winchester.

— Naprawdę? — powiedział, mrugając, jakby coś wpadło mu do oczu i zakładając ręce w piramidkę przez sobą. — Skąd wie, gdzie będziemy?

Castiel odłożył słoik, by nic nie przeszkadzało mu w tym, co będzie musiał zrobić. Miał już coraz mniej wątpliwości co do tożsamości zdrajcy.

— Najwyraźniej mamy Judasza w swoim gronie.

— Ach — zachichotał Balthazar. — Psia krew.

W tym momencie wszelkie wspomniane wątpliwości zniknęły. Balthazar nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego. Nie chodzi oczywiście o sam fakt bluźnierstwa, jego braciszek nie był aż tak święty, ale o konkretne przekleństwo. Psia krew? Zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

— Kto to? — spytał Balthazar, gestykulując w jego stronę. — Założę się, że to ten mały Cherub, prawda?

Castiel wstał powoli, a czujne oczy Balthazara nie straciły go nawet na chwilę — przestał nawet mrugać, czując, jak rzednie mu mina.

— Nie wiem — skłamał Castiel, patrząc przy tym jak zwykle w dół. — I potrzebuję… Potrzebuję, żebyś się dowiedział.

— Oczywiście — odparł Balthazar. — Um, natychmiast. Natychmiast. Ale, um, co chcesz, żebym zrobił z Deanem?

— Nic — odpowiedział. — Ja się nim zajmę. — tak, jak zajmę się tobą, dodał w myślach.

Castiel odwrócił się, próbując okiełznać zbierające się w nim emocje. Zbyt długo przebywał z ludźmi, by ciągle zachować bezwzględną obojętność aniołów. Zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o zdradę tak bliskiego przyjaciela.

Spodziewał się tego po wszystkich, przede wszystkim zaczynając od Crowleya, a kończąc nawet na tym cholernym Cherubie. Ale Balthazar? Był najbliższym mu bratem… I dał się przekonać Winchesterom.

To bolało bardziej niż wszystkie poprzednie zdrady i utraty, jakich doświadczył. Nie mógł jednak pogrążyć się w tych emocjach, mając do wykonania tak ważną misję.

— Wszystko w porządku? — przerwał mu rozmyślania Balthazar. — Castiel?

Jego imię padające z ust zdrajcy aż go zakuło.

— Najpierw Sam i Dean, a teraz to — powiedział w końcu to, co leżało mu na sercu. Mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę szczerości. — Robię, co w mojej mocy przy tych niemożliwych okolicznościach. A moi przyjaciele, oni mnie opuszczają, spiskują przeciwko mnie. Trudno to zrozumieć.

Mówił z głębi siebie, naprawdę starając się zrozumieć motywy zdrajców, ale wnioski, do których dochodził, były zbyt niepokojące, by to kontynuował. Czego nie mógł widzieć, to to, jak Balthazar przełykał ślinę ze zdenerwowania, a jego oczy zaczęły ujawniać emocje, których nie chciał zdradzać: ogromny smutek i jeszcze większe zawiedzenie swoim ukochanym bratem.

— Cóż — odezwał się ten z uśmiechem. — Zawsze… zawsze zostaję ci dobry, stary ja.

W jednej chwili Castiel stał przed Balthazarem, rozważając swoje życie, a w drugiej wbijał anielskie ostrze w plecy brata.

— Tak, zawsze mam ciebie — powiedział, a oczy Balthazara zaczęły się rozjaśniać, gdy ten spojrzał na swoją ranę i jęknął z bólu.

— Cas… — wydusił jeszcze, samemu czując się oszukanym. Krzyżowanie planów a pozbawianie życia były zupełnie innym poziomem zdrady. Nigdy nie sądził, że to właśnie Castiel mógłby mu to zrobić. Kary za spiskowanie z Winchesterami spodziewał się raczej z rąk Crowleya.

Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, choć właściwie pragnął przekazać tylko jeszcze dwa ostanie słowa: kocham cię, bo oczywiście, że kochał swojego brata i nie chciał, by ten obwiniał się, gdy Winchesterom uda się go okiełznać i przywrócić do porządku. Chciał, by ten wiedział, że mu wybacza. Jednak nie zdążył tego powiedzieć, ponieważ rozbłysnęło światło pełne jego łaski.

Umarł.

**Author's Note:**

> Dodatek specjalny, czyli spis treści:  
> 1\. Zamknięte!  
> 2\. Czysta karta  
> 3\. Po prostu wiem  
> 4\. Gościu, kim jesteś?  
> 5\. Gdzie ona jest?  
> 6\. Na imię mi Sam  
> 7\. To moje.  
> 8\. Cokolwiek?  
> 9\. Też czujesz whisky?  
> 10\. To niemożliwe  
> 11\. Odejdź albo ona zginie  
> 12\. Co zdecydowałeś?  
> 13\. Koktajl z dusz  
> 14\. Którym jesteś?  
> 15\. Będziemy tutaj  
> 16\. Zaufaj mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć  
> 17\. Wzywałeś, Castielu?  
> 18\. Demony? Anioły  
> 19\. Głupcze  
> 20\. Chodź, musimy iść  
> 21\. Oczywiście, krew kundla  
> 22\. Nowy Bóg


End file.
